


2039/3/1 來自加拿大的訪客(15)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 第一段：時間線往回切，這天是DPD頒獎典禮日。換一個視點講某個男人的故事。(原創角注意)第二段：Six和艾倫隊長的私人特訓。





	2039/3/1 來自加拿大的訪客(15)

2039/2/25下午二點 美加邊境海關

一台載過境旅客的加拿大公車在美加邊境海關前停了下來，車上的旅客拿著行李魚貫下了車，有一家三口的小家庭，有背著登山包倩侶檔，也有隻身一人的旅客。他們接續走入海關，先在一個靠牆區的櫃台填寫好了一張入關紙本文件(當然也有人用的事是先準備好的電子文件)，他們是要歸國的美國國民和想入關美國旅行的加拿大人或他國人士。他們在入境大廳沿著入關審核窗口列隊。   
一位頑皮的小男孩不小心在列隊中撞到了一位背著黑色電腦包的男人，男人手上的物件刷地全都摔到了光滑的瓷磚地板上，發出了很大的聲響。男人迅速蹲下身子拾起地板上的散落加幣、鈔票和入關紙本文件。一位海關警衛被這場小騷動吸引了注意，他走到男人的身前插著腰有意無意地秀出他的警槍，他叫喚著惹事的孩子回去乖乖站好，並軀身幫男人拾物件。   
「老兄，你這些*塑膠錢我們美國是不收的，你來之前沒有換美金嗎？」警衛板著臉問。   
「有的，我有換美金。過境費是六塊美金對吧。還有i94的入境表格。」男子把紙本文件和一疊紙鈔秀了出來。警衛看了看也沒多做回應，反而問了他另外的問題：「你是來做生易的還是來旅遊？」   
「我是來找人的，算是來美國拜訪老朋友的。」男人邊回答邊把加幣和對方口中的塑膠錢塞到外套的右袋裡，那件卡其色的 仿軍裝型外套有好幾個口袋。警衛將男人從列隊中拉了出來帶到最角落的入關口，另一位女警衛站了過來用紅外線掃瞄器從前面掃過男人略帶個人風格的深棕色捲髮、卡其色的外套、深黑色的牛仔褲和一雙黃色登山靴。接著掃過男人身後的黑色電腦包……   
“嗶嗶嗶嗶───“女警手中的紅外線裝置發出了令人不安的聲音。   
「我必需檢查你的背包，請你配合。」女警說，並叫男人把背包內的東西都拿出來攤在桌面上。白色的桌子被一台筆記型電腦、一台智慧型手機含一付藍牙耳機、幾套換洗衣服和簡易的個人衛生用品給佈滿了。這些都不是讓紅外線裝置發出警告的原因，直到男人從包裡拿出了一個像是給大型犬用的項圈。   
「你為什麼要帶著這個金屬項圈？」男警拿起項圈在手上惦了惦牠的重量。   
「這是要給我朋友的禮物，是純手工打造的。」男人從容地說「抱歉我不知道這個會是危禁品。」   
「不，這不算是危禁品。」女警說，她也仔細觀查了那金屬製的項圈，接著她像是發現了什麼似的問：「你這內層有刻字？」   
「喔，是的，是一句拉丁文。是我父親刻的，意思是夜已深孩子們該回家了。」男人自信滿滿地解釋到。   
「哼，真是不錯。給寵物的一句話再適用不過了！」男警說。   
「謝謝先生你的配合，這些物品沒有問題。你現在可以直接去第一櫃台的入境處通關了。」女警把金屬項圈放回桌上。   
十分鐘後，男人順利通關進入了美國   
密西根州 底特律城。他拿出手機掛上藍牙耳機開始搜尋離他最近的一間餐館，正好在這附近就有一間複合式的大商圈，裡頭有旅館、紀念品專門店、超商及各式餐館琳瑯滿目。男人順著自己的喜好，走進一間三明治專賣店，在櫃台點了一份附了免費飲料的牛肉三明治套餐。他坐在餐廳的角落座位享受著他的果汁和三明治，三明治的肉有點太老了但他餓得受不了也顧不了那麼多，反正跟就著果汁一起下肚，到了胃裡都一樣。 這時餐廳的電視響起了一陣令人開心的音樂。   
「……這裡是Channel 16的外派記者道格拉斯，目前時間是下午三點整，底特律警局的警用仿生人感謝典禮正式開始，現在走上台的是DPD警局最令人注目的三台RK型號的警用仿生人……」   
男人看著電視螢幕像是想到了什麼一樣，刷地站了起來，還好店內沒有人被他的怪異行為嚇到，一位女服務生還特別拿了一壺熱咖啡走過來詢問他是否要一杯免費的熱咖啡，男人緩了緩自己瘋狂跳動的心臟，向女服務生點點頭並給了她一點小費。   
等到女服務生笑著離開後，男人拿出了掛在脖子上的金屬物件，看上去像是枚老舊的戒指又黑又暗沉，但型式卻與和男人左手無名上的金戒指成對。   
「我找到他了，莉迪雅，我找到那個冷血的殺人殺手了。」男人用左手緊握著那枚老舊的戒指，用沒有人注意到的沙啞聲說。

男人的故事…TBC 

*塑膠錢：加拿大的鈔票是塑膠製的，和美國的紙鈔不一樣。所以男警就調侃他說美國不收塑膠錢。(這是以前去美加自由行的經驗) 

*** *** *** 

2039/3/1 晚上七點 SWAT總部 

「艾倫隊長請你快點下班回家。」   
「我是SWAT隊的隊長，我愛幾點下班就幾點下班。」   
以上的對話在十分鐘內已經重覆了五次，Six每兩分鐘就開口提醒現在窩在沙發上刷手機的艾倫隊長快點下班回家。Six覺得隊長一定是故意的，自從自己提出晚上要在SWAT總部待機的要求後，隊長開始過了下班時間還不回家。這讓Six很困擾，因為他已經習慣一個人在黑暗中的辨公室裡忙著自己的事。   
Six從來沒有向人類提起，他是一台不會在人類家過夜的仿生人，夜晚的時間他會去伊甸園或是安全的地方待機，像模控生命旗下的24hrs維修站。下班後沒工作的話他不會留在SWAT辦公室，但Six會在半夜沒人時回來，沒有人知道這件事，連大樓樓管也沒發現。他會在沒人的房間待機到早上，並在該打卡上班的時間出現在SWAT辦公室。   
艾倫隊長不回家的話就等於是他下班後要和人類共享同一個空間，雖然Six可以去他的“秘密安全屋“，但要是被隊長發現了就不是秘密了。 

Six已經忍了隊長一個小時了，也就是隊長浪費他一個小時做事的時間！他站起身走到隊長的面前，臉上掛著小小的怒氣，說：「隊長，你必需現在就回家！」他指著辦公室的大門，無禮至極。   
坐在沙發上刷手機的男人頭也不抬地說：「你最近愈來愈沒有紀律了，Six。我是你的隊長，你不應該打斷我玩遊戲。」男人手上的裝置發出了愉快的音樂聲。Six跨步走到男人的身後，在沒有男人允許的情況下用手按了遊戲的加速鍵，並眼明手快地把俄羅斯方塊這個簡單的遊戲刷了一個最高分數。 

「好了，你贏了所有的玩家，開心了嗎？可以回家了嗎？」Six趴在沙發椅背上板著臉說。男人回頭看了看仿生人生氣的表情覺得很好笑，但他忍住不笑出來說：「你這麼想把我趕回家，是不是你又要開始搞什麼見不得人的計劃了。」   
「才不是見不得人的計劃！我只是想模擬你之前教SWAT隊員的擒拿術……但有人在旁邊我不好動作。」Six解釋道。說穿了就是要是動作模擬的不正確被艾倫隊長看到就尷尬了。   
「是想要學一點防身術對吧！這不正好嗎？教練就在這裡，我可以陪你練習。」艾倫笑著說，他把手機放到沙發前的小桌上。「我們去練習室，你要帶上EVA來觀摩也行。」   
忽然被點到名字，一顆小圓球從Six的抽屜裡飛了出來，飄到男人的面前忽明忽暗地閃著藍光。   
「EVA回去休眠。」Six用命令的語氣道。小圓球的藍光瞬時暗了下來，樣子有點失落，但是還是乖乖聽了主人的話藏回抽屜深處。EVA記住了艾倫隊長的音頻這件事讓Six有點不滿，為了不讓EVA在上班時間偷跑出來他還有考慮過要把抽屜上鎖，還好EVA懂分寸不會在上班時間開機。 

「你也沒必要對那小東西發脾氣吧。」男人低聲說了一句，接著他起身開了辦公室的門，說：「走吧，去訓練室。」他站在門口做了一個邀請的手勢。Six在原地站了幾秒，男人就在門口等他幾秒。雙方僵持了一分鐘，Six才抬腿走到門口說：「就一個小時，練完了你就要回家。」 

*** *** ***

晚上七點半 SWAT總部 訓練室 

在Six第五次被艾倫過肩摔在軟墊上時，他開始覺得真人訓練真是個爛主意！他明明計算出了最好的閃避和防禦招式，但艾倫隊長沒有一次依照他計算的攻擊招式走，他的招式和白天SWAT隊訓練時不一樣，有些看起來很像但在最後卻換了一段新的攻擊方式。 

碰！第六次過肩摔。Six被艾倫抓著手壓在軟墊上。

「你是故意的吧！艾倫隊長！」Six總算是藏不住脾氣開罵了「這和SWAT隊訓練時的招式不一樣！」   
「要是都一樣的話，就不是私人特訓了。」男人從容地說，他放開牽制對方的手讓仿生人自己爬起來。仿生人不開心的甩了甩被男人抓痛的肩膀。   
「怎麼？你肩膀會痛嗎？我可以放鬆一點力道。」男人和仿生人重新拉開了距離準備下一輪的進攻。   
「不需要。」仿生人話完就速度切進了男人的下懷，男人用右手擋下了對方的左勾拳並把對方的左手往後拉，仿生人的後頸無防備地露出了破綻，男人沒有用手刀攻擊反而是拉了對方背後的肩帶，說「你又被我擊倒了。」肩帶啪的一聲落在仿生人的背上，就像是被擊倒的逞罰，仿生人趴倒在軟墊上。   
「你干麻拉我的肩帶！」仿生人撐起上半身轉過頭來對男人說「這是哪門子的反擊方式？你分明是在玩弄我！」   
男人被這番話逗了很想笑，他伸手把對方扶了起來，說「誰叫你穿襯杉又背著肩帶。」讓人忍不住想欺負一下，他沒把後面那句話說出來。 

「好了，先休息一下。我有點累了。」男人說。他一直忍笑真的很累，Six的近戰真的很差，全身都是破綻，他有上千種方式讓對方慘敗。   
「你一定覺得我很弱對不對。」對方在男人喝水的時候說「我是知道要怎麼出招和防禦的，但是我的身體跟不上。這不是藉口，我是說真的！」他一邊說一邊把一個虛擬影像秀在男人面前，畫面上的白色虛擬人像做出了完美的閃避動作。   
「恩，看到了。但我也有方法反擊你。」男人又喝了一口水「別灰心，你不需要上前線，你當SWAT隊的後勤就好了。」   
「但是康納是上得了前線的……」仿生人默默地說「……要是我有戰鬥模組就好了。」   
「你這次回模控生命他們還是什麼都不給你裝嗎？」男人問，沒什麼話題可以聊所以他就順勢問問。   
「也不是什麼都不給我裝，我加載了新的消化組件和性/愛/組件。」仿生人從容地回答。   
男人眼神上下打量著對方，說：「看起來沒什麼不一樣。不過至少你不用每次吃了一點人類食物就急著跑到廁所催吐了。」他想起上周Six在卡蘿家吐得唏哩嘩啦的冏境。 

「有一點不太一樣，他們給我裝了女性組件。」這下子男人差點把喝下去的水吐出來。   
「咳…咳…什麼？」他轉頭很驚訝地看著仿生人。   
「你也覺得很不合理對吧！我可是男性仿生人呢！」對方理直氣壯地說，像是從男人的語氣裡找到認同感，仿生人繼續說下去：「…你可別跟別人說，我一定會被凱文他們笑的……」男人還沒從上一句話中回神，他沒仔細聽對方的抱怨。 

”模控生命的人都在想什麼？給一台沒有防備的仿生人裝/性/愛/組件，還裝女性的？這不就是擺明著這裡有一盤香煎小羊排，還果上一層上迷迭香大蒜芥末醬，用色香味誘惑著人前來享用嗎？“男人的腦袋裡冒出過多的疑問，讓他沒辦法思考。

「呃，我頭好痛。我先回去好了。」男人用手揉了揉太陽穴「我會跟夜間警衛說我的辨公室還有人，請他注意一下別讓任何人進出SWAT隊辦公室。」   
「好的，路上小心，艾倫隊長。」仿生人露出開心的笑容，他的嘴角有兩個可愛的小酒窩吸引著男人的目光。後者搖了搖頭提醒前者回到SWAT隊辦公室後一定要把大門鎖上。 

告別艾倫隊長後仿生人回到了隊長辦公室喚醒了他的小助理EVA。   
「EVA，你有辦法用編碼回遡的方式幫我找回我原始的戰鬥模組嗎？」Six問。   
「我可以試看看用尋找編碼記錄的方式，把戰鬥模組的數據調出來。」EVA回「使用過的模組都會在某處留下一點備份數據。」   
「好，那就搜尋2038年11月11日的備份數據。」Six在沙發椅上躺了下來，輕輕地閉上眼精。   
「開始尋找2039年以前的備份記錄……」EVA立在沙發前的小桌上開啟內網，聯結上了Six的數據庫。黃色的燈光在這兩台機器上來回閃動著，一秒鐘一次的閃光就像是催眠曲，無聲地在黑暗中的辦公室中演奏著。 

章完TBC.......


End file.
